


Us Minus One

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wash is dead, drinking mention, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Minus One

There was comfort in going by dumb nicknames. They were always the three idiots together. North, York, Wash. But in death he was David. North, York, David. I’m so sorry about David. David was a good man. I know you guys loved David. We’ll all miss David.

North would hold a straight face. Thank you. Yes, we miss him. We loved him. It’s not the same.

York would flinch from the words. Call him Wash. We’ll miss Wash. We loved Wash, yes.

That was the difference between the two. North could hold himself up in the limelight. York could not. But neither could hold back the tears behind closed curtains. North didn’t cry in front of York, that was one rule he made for himself.

It had been six months.

Wash’s clothes still filled up the drawers. His toothbrush sat untouched alongside his toothpaste no one was allowed to use. His coat was still thrown across a kitchen chair. His favorite hot cocoa mix sat on the counter. His shoes were still by North and York’s by the door.

The book he didn’t finish reading sat on the nightstand, bookmark marking page 54.

It had been seven months.

York used Wash’s toothpaste. North almost flinched when they kissed because he tasted like Wash in the mornings. Wash wearing a baggy purple shirt and a pair of York’s boxers. Wash with messy hair and tired eyes.

North didn’t kiss York for the rest of the day.

It had been eight months.

North used Wash’s toothpaste too; the other tubes were empty and he didn’t have time to take a trip to the store. He found himself leaning against the counter, sick from the taste of Wash in his mouth.

York wore Wash’s coat when the cold started to set in. He held his breath because he could still smell Wash.

It had been nine months.

On cold nights North and York shared a cup of Wash’s favorite cocoa. They bought more of Wash’s favorite toothpaste. They ate Wash’s favorite dinner on their anniversary. They bought Wash a Christmas present.

It was a cat. He was small. David came to their apartment on December 15th. The tabby made himself at home quickly.

It had been ten months.

North and York started to read the book Wash left on the nightstand. Every night they would pick up the book as David curled up on North’s lap. York would read quietly. North closed his eyes as he listened to him.

York started wearing Wash’s boxers. North put all of Wash’s shirt in a bag that found itself hidden in their closet.

It had been eleven months.

North donated all of Wash’s shirts one morning when York was having coffee with Carolina. When he got home he knew. There was an empty space in their closet. A bag was missing. Wash’s pants were donated that day because York said you couldn’t only do half of the job. He was the one who cried though.

They finished Wash’s book and they finished all the cocoa. They didn’t buy more because the cold wasn’t going to last much longer. David grew bigger and purred when York scratched between his ears.

North cried in the bathroom found Wash’s body wash hidden in the cabinet.

It had been twelve months.

York hated leaving the house. He cut his hair shorter than usual. Wash always made him keep it so long so he could run his fingers through it.

North broke out Wash’s favorite vodka. He drank the rest of one bottle in one night. Wash had left the bottle unfinished. York only took one sip. They hated the taste.

North was throwing away Wash’s toothbrush. He threw away Wash’s shoes. He threw away Wash’s shampoo.

York ripped the stupid porcelain cat from North’s grip before he threw it away. North had his eyes closed as he was trying to throw it away.

When he opened his eyes he saw York holding it tight, it looked like David with white paws and a white chest. North’s throat felt tight just looking at it.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” York whispered, fingers shaking as he held the figure. It was Wash’s birthday present from his 23rd birthday.

A shaky breath slipped past North’s lips and his shoulders were shaking.

North cried as he clung to York. Tears wet York’s hair and York was crying too. They collapsed onto the ground together, holding tight to each other.

Chests ached and heaved as they cried themselves dry.

Time went on though. It didn’t feel better. It never felt better. They only used Wash’s favorite toothpaste. The taste took them back to better mornings. Wash’s favorite TV channel was always droning on when the TV was turned on. Wash’s books sat on their shelf. North and York read all of them. David was full grown, meowing and running around the apartment. He rubbed against everyone’s legs.

It was bearable on the best days.


End file.
